1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling structure of a display module, a window, and a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, in order to provide terminals having a simple exterior and providing a convenient user interface, displays tend to be formed on front sides of terminals. In particular, as a multimedia function of terminals weighs, terminals displaying a larger screen for the same area are preferred. Thus, a structure of a mobile terminal having bezel minimized with respect to a display is required.
Also, to meet user needs, a method of reducing a size of a region (a bezel of a terminal), excluding a region of a front surface of a terminal in which image information is output, to relatively increase a size of a screen providing image information may be considered.